Visual impairment in young children is common, affecting between 5% and 10% of children 5 years of age and younger. Preschool vision screening is therefore recommended as a standard component of well-child care. Unfortunately, the rate of vision screening by primary care practitioners is less than 30%. The overarching goals of this proposed project are to improve vision care for preschool-aged children and to prepare the candidate for a career as an expert and independent investigator in the delivery of vision related services for children. These goals will be achieved through career development activities and research activities organized in three phases of research: (1) Identification of the barriers to the delivery of vision-related services; (2) Measurement of utilization of vision-related services under public and private insurance; and, (3) Development and pilot testing of educational material based to improve the delivery of vision-related services in the primary care practice setting. Research methods for Phase One of the research will include surveys of primary care practitioners, eye care specialists, and the parents of preschool-aged children. Phase Two will be based on analysis of administrative claims databases from private and public insurers. In Phase Three, the educational intervention will be developed and pilot tested in 10 primary care practices. Career development activities during these phases of research will include formal training in vision science and the treatment of visual impairment, survey research methodology, and healthcare economics. Three dedicated and expert mentors will guide these career development activities. By the completion of this proposed project, the candidate will be an expert in vision care for children, and he will submit an independent investigator-initiated grant proposal to continue his goal of improving the delivery of vision services for children.